


Обещать - не значит жениться?

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Checkers, Chess, Humor, M/M, Strip Games, Wedding Planning, debauch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой "обещанного три года ждут", а иногда все происходит даже слишком быстро... И сегодня на ваших экранах: <br/>Маккой, Чехов, Кирк и Спок (без штанов) в романтической комедии "Обещания"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещать - не значит жениться?

_"Обещать - не значит жениться" (с) русская народная пословица._

 

\- Раз обещал - значит женюсь, - со всей серьезностью заявил Чехов. Маккой посмотрел на него снизу вверх, не поднимаясь с дивана, и лишь хмыкнул. Павел дернулся.

Иногда в юном энсине просыпалась какая-то нечеловеческая гипперактивность: он резко куда-то спешил, затевал новые проекты и даже решался проверить фундаментальные законы вселенной. Доктор называл этот феномен «шило в заднице» и каждый раз искренне хотел выписать Паше успокоительное. Боунсу с головой хватало Джима с его наполеоновскими планами.  
Но, кажется, сегодня Чехов успокаиваться не собирался. Он поднял, нежелающего принимать вертикальное положение, доктора с дивана и, перехватив за рукав, уверенно потащил прочь из комнаты.

\- Ну и куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Боунс, когда понял что бороться с идеей, посетившей эту юную голову, бесполезно.  
\- К капитану, - заявил энсин и прибавил ходу.  
Маккой закатил глаза, но пошел следом. Лишаться чуть ли не единственной гражданской рубашки, в рукав которой намертво вцепился Павел, не хотелось.

В это время, этажом ниже и тремя дверьми дальше, капитан Кирк предавался вечернему интеллектуальному разврату. За небольшим гостиничным столом, укрытым пестрой скатертью в малиновую клетку, он играл со Споком в шашки на раздевание. Но так как настоящих шашек у них не было: вместо доски они использовали всю ту же скатерть, а вместо фигур - попавшиеся под руку детали более чем скромного интерьера, – игрой это можно было назвать весьма условно.  
Джим задался целью доказать вулканцу, что алгоритм Шеффера* не является оптимальной стратегией для шашек. Но выходило пока не очень.  
Впрочем, ни одни из них, начиная новую партию, еще не догадывался, что окончить ее так и не удастся. И все благодаря юному русскому навигатору.

\- Чехов... Павел... Паша, остановись, наконец! – Маккой перехватил запястье Павла и дернул на себя. Чехов спотыкнулся, а рубашка доктора обреченно затрещала. - Ну и чего ты хочешь добиться, устраивая это цирк?  
\- Я держу свое слово. И собираюсь это доказать.  
Наверное, соглашаться на эту дурацкую игру Чехова «настоящий мужчина отвечает за свои слова» было глупостью, но глупостью безобидной, как показалось с начала. Боунс был уверен – в такую ночь Джим не станет сидеть в гостинице, поэтому они потопчутся у закрытой двери, а потом он будет долго выслушивать сбивчивые заверения Павла в том, что он обязательно исправится.  
Это было бы не такой уж большой ценой за последующую спокойную увольнительную и прекрасный примирительный секс в качестве бонуса.  
Все таки, Маккой, как и все врачи, был изрядно прагматичен.

Если отмотать буквально на пару часов назад, и попытаться разобраться с чего все началось, то станет даже смешно. Потому что причиной происходящим сейчас событиям была самая прозаичная обида.  
Павел и раньше забывал про то, что обещался сделать, и Маккой махал на это рукой. Мол забыл и забыл, с кем не бывает. Но когда это начало входить в привычку Боунсу стало все труднее себя сдерживать. Профессия врача не позволяла быть невнимательным, а еще прекрасно развивала память.  
Поэтому утром, на очредное «прости», Маккой просто не выдержал, припомнив юноше все его забытые обещания. Чехов замолк, и даже куда-то пропал почти на час. А потом вернулся, воодушевленный донельзя, и заявил: «Женюсь!» Ну да, это он тоже когда-то обещал. Что правда, в отличии от обещаний написать для репликатора лазарета отдельную программу или, наконец, обновить систему на падде Маккоя (которая стала подвисать в последние время, а добраться до технического отдела не хватало времени), клятвенное заверение жениться волновало его намного меньше. Так нет, вспомнил и пошел по-ребячески доказывать, что слово он держать умеет.

И теперь они вдвоем стояли по середине коридора, напротив комнаты капитана, и многозначительно молчали. Все могло бы закончится, как предсказывал Боунс, если бы из-за закрытой двери не проникал свет.  
Чехов, вспомнив зачем он все-таки их сюда привел, постучал. Само собой разумеется, ответа не последовало.  
Тогда он постучал еще раз – уже сильнее. И снова тишина.  
Видимо, собрав в кулак всю свою уверенность и решительный настрой, Павел неожиданно, не жалея сил, ударил ногой. Дверь жалобно скрипнула, тихо-тихо, и выпала вместе с косяком.

Картина, представшая взору доктора, была явно недостойна затраченных усилий. Капитан Кирк, в одном (правом) носке стоял на опасно раскачивающимся под ним столе, и изображал не то Танцующего Шиву, замершего, чтобы его запечатлили для потомков, не то дерево, сражающиеся с порывами ветра. Но честно сказать, Маккоя совершенно не интересовало, чем они тут занимались. Ярких впечатлений на сегодня ему было более чем достаточно.  
Чуть поодаль от стола сидел Спок, методично что-то занося в падд. Единственное, что настораживало доктора в этой идиллии – это отсутствие штанов на Споке и какой-либо одежды (ну, кроме носка и уставных трусов) на Кирке.  
\- Мы по важному делу, - серьезно, прямо с порога, заявил Павел и дернул Маккоя на себя.  
Боунс, не ожидавший такого рвения, попытался зацепиться о косяк, забыв, что тот выпал вместе с дверью, спотыкнулся о последнюю и с размаху рухнул на стол. Джим резко раскрыл глаза, выходя из своей медитации, замахал руками и вся эта конструкция с грохотом рухнула пол.  
\- И что вы хотели, энсин? - невозмутимо поинтересовался вулканец.

\- Жениться, - уверенно заявил тот. Спок приподнял бровь, а пытающийся выползти из под завала и Маккоя Кирк, удивленно присвистнул.  
\- Прям так женится? - тут же переспросил капитан. - Вы уверены? Знаете ли, Чехов, вам только что исполнилось восемнадцать, можно сказать вся жизнь впереди, а вот собираетесь прямо с ходу...  
\- Уверен, - заверил его Павел. - И как можно скорее.  
Молчавший до этого доктор, решил, наконец, внести некую ясность в этот бессмысленный разговор.  
\- Джим, забудь, мы уже уходим. Мы уже уходим, Павел, - более жестко повторил он, поднимаясь с обломков стола и отряхиваясь. - А вы тут... – он обвел взглядом комнату в поисках чего-нибудь компрометирующего, но не найдя ничего кроме импровизированных шашек и свисающей с люстры рубашки Джима, добавил: - Отдыхайте.  
\- Мы не уходим, - настойчиво заявил Чехов.

Никто, кроме Маккоя, не знал, какая на самом деле упрямая натура скрывается за образом добродушного русского гения. Да, он был честным, открытым, всегда готовым отдать последнюю рубашку. Всучив онную силой, даже если одариваемому она была и не нужна. Чехов творил добро в ужасающих масштабах.

\- В чем суть вопроса? – с нарочито незаинтересованным видом спросил Спок. Он пытался помочь подняться Кирку, или хотя бы занять полугоризонтальное положение в пространстве, но капитан, будто нарочно, каждый раз утаскивал вулканца к себе, на пол. И, как ни странно, пока в разговор не влезал.

Маккой старался не смотреть на, иногда появляющейся в поле его зрения, неодетый зад вулканца. Спока, казалось, не беспокоило отсутствие штанов, а Кирку явно даже нравилось. О неравнодушии капитана к своему первому помощнику давно знал весь экипаж, но молчал, ожидая пока бесстрашный Джим решится таки признаться в своих чувствах вулканцу. Наверное, Спок тоже знал про это неравнодушие. Но все равно продолжал играть в «я-ни-о-чем-не-догадываюсь». Так, видимо, было интереснее.

Доктор, как никогда ранее, почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Павел уже разошелся вовсю, и даже Спок заинтересованно отложил падд, смирившись с настойчивостью инопланетной гравитации и заняв место на полу рядом с Джимом.

\- ... и вот поэтому я хочу на нем жениться, - подвел итог Чехов. И поспешно добавил: - Или выйти замуж.  
\- Ээээ, - Кирк резко выдохнул, что есть силы пытаясь сдержать широкую улыбку, на сей раз явно адресованную Маккою. Который, кажется, наоборот забыл как дышать. Потому что в немного прямолинейных рассуждениях Паши было столько тепла и нежности, что доктор готов был поддаться витающему в комнате безумию и сочетаться законными узами брака (…и откуда только слова эти вспомнил?) с мальчишкой.  
Таких предложений, обычно, дважды не делали. Особенно циничным докторам звездного флота с ужасным характером и кучей вредных привычек.  
Но увы, Боунс не был пьян, отравлен каким-нибудь инопланетным вирусом и стойко держал себя в руках.

Кирк уже уловил общее настроение и что-то заговорщески прошептал в острое ухо вулканца. Чехов же продолжал свой монолог, энергично размахивая руками и грозя добавить к беспорядку на полу еще и разбитую люстру.  
\- Так. Остановились все, - скомандовал Маккой. - Павел, ты совсем с клена упал?  
\- С дуба рухнул, - привычно поправил его энсин.  
\- Не важно. Кирк все правильно сказал - тебе только исполнилось восемнадцать, о какой свадьбе может быть речь!? - А потом, на секунду запнувшись, будто смутившись, добавил: - О какой свадьбе со мной может быть речь!?  
\- Я обещал жениться - значит женюсь, - повторил сакраментальную фразу Чехов и потупил взгляд. Видимо, запал, позволивший ему бравадно ворваться в комнату капитана, выбив дверь с ноги, улетучился. Вот только отступать Павел не умел.  
\- А я обещал, что если Спок обыграет меня семь партий подряд в чекерс** - я неделю не буду есть мясного, - парировал Кирк.  
\- Капитан, я выиграл у вас девять партий, - невозмутимо отметил вулканец.  
\- Черт, - тяжело вздохнул Джим, - надеюсь, на рыбу это не распространяется?

Казалось, проблема незаметно разрешилась сама собой. Кирк, обиженный на весь мир, собирал разбросанные вещи, Спок читал, так и не удосужившись надеть штаны, а Павел. Павел вглядывался в бирюзовую ночь чужой планеты за окном и выглядел очень грустным.  
\- Пошли, - Маккой обнял его за плечи и развернул к себе.  
Чехов поднял на него какой-то потухший взгляд, и на сердце защемило.  
\- Я для тебя ребенок? - усталым голосом поинтересовался Павел.  
\- Да, ты для меня ребенок. И всегда им будешь, - честно ответил доктор. - И даже не смотря на то, что я только что буквально признался в своих извращенных желаниях, я все равно хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
\- В горе и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас. Аминь, - демонстративно закончил Кирк, улыбаясь непозволительно довольно. Церемониальный шарф священника ему заменяли штаны Спока, висящие на шее, тогда как сам вулканец, наконец, сменил жесткий пол на явно более мягкий диван и никуда уходить из этой комнаты сегодня явно был не намерен.

-Так что, нас поженили? - попытался уточнить Чехов, когда они снова остались наедине.  
Джим не долго думая вытолкал их за дверь, точнее за дверной проем, бросая загадочные взгляды на устроившегося на диване Спока. И искренне пообещал неделю гаупвахты тому, кто этой ночью рискнет еще раз к ним прийти. Дважды повторять было не нужно, тем более что Кирк мог обещание свое и сдержать – не каждый день в его комнате старший офицер по науке так многозначительно старается не обращать внимание на незваных гостей и не одевает штанов.

А доктор вдруг подумал, что, наверное, их с Павлом свадьба выглядела бы именно так - с обломками мебели по залу, неадекватными гостями, Джимом, если не в качестве церемонимейстера, то точно шафера. И все это в очень, очень теплой обстановке...  
\- Нет. Капитан имеет подобные полномочия только на борту своего корабля, - объяснил Маккой и в качестве утешения поцеловал Чехова куда-то за ухо.  
\- Тогда пусть это будет репетиция, - примирительно улыбнулся Паша и уткнулся носом в широкое плечо доктора.

**Author's Note:**

> * В 2007 году Джонатан Шеффер доказал, что существует беспроигрышный алгоритм, следуя которому игрок может рассчитывать минимум на ничью в английских шашках, вне зависимости от того, каким цветом он играет. Являясь беспроигрышным, данный алгоритм тем не менее не является оптимальным.
> 
> * Чекерс - английская разновидность шашек.


End file.
